An Original Life
by H.J Grandison
Summary: Do you ever wonder how life would be for our favourite characters would act with other people?
1. You Can't Catch Me

**_Written for Gamma Orionis for Original Character Boot Camp_**

**_I hope you enjoy it_**

**_Thanks goes to my beta, theMarauders1979_**

**_xoxo_**

It was a bright summers day and two young girls were playing in a garden, they were chasing after each other. "You can't catch me," one of the girls giggled as she looked behind herself for a moment while running away from the other.

"I'm so gonna get you!" A small brunette yelled running after her friend.

"No way!" She exclaimed, but as she said that she tripped up over a tree root, "ow!" She cried out as she collided with the floor scraping her knees.

"Daisy," the other girl rushed over to her friend, "Are you okay?" She asked as she crouched down besides Daisy.

"No!" She sniffled a little bit as she looked at her knees which were bleeding.

"Want me to make it better?" Her friend asked her.

Daisy looked a little bit confused, "How Hermione?" She tilted her head a bit.

"Like this," Hermione smiled a little as she puts her hand over Daisy's knee, applying a little bit of pressure.

"Owie." Daisy sniffled a little, but slowly she started to feel better. Her knee was not hurting as much as it had and when Hermione took her hand off Daisy's knee it was not hurting her at all. "How'd you do that? Are you magic?"

Hemione shrugged her shoulders "I do not know."

"Maybe you are," Daisy smiled brightly at her. "My mommy is magic, but she doesn't want to tell daddy." Daisy explained as she sat so she was now cross legged in front of Hermione, who sat down as well.

"Magic," Hermione tilted her head a little bit.

"Yeah." Daisy smiled at her "Magic. I think you're magic."

"Wow," Hermione smiled brightly.

"You cannot tell anybody though" Daisy informed her.

"Why?" Hermione asked her, a curious look on her face.

"Because magic is a secret." Daisy explained to her friend.

"Oh," Hermione nodded her head understanding, "not even mum and dad?"

"No." Daisy shook her head.

"Right." Hermione responded "Do you think my mum and dad are magic?"

"I do not know." Daisy shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm gonna go find out." Hermione smiled brightly standing up, running away from Daisy leaving her alone.


	2. You Can Do This

**_Written for Gamma Orionis's Original Character Boot Camp and for NikEdwardIsMyLove's Random Wizarding Prompt Challenge_**

**_I hope you enjoy it_**

******_Thanks goes to my beta, theMarauders1979_**

**_xoxo_**

Teddy Lupin was sat down by the lake, his hair a mousy brown colour and eyes a gentl**e** shade of green. He had his knee**s** brought up to his chest with his head resting on them "Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked him. This voice belonged to a female, who was now sitting downbeside him.

"I'm fine." Teddy responded to the girl**,** not moving a muscle.

"It doesn't looking like your fine." She started**,** still speaking in that soft tone everyone around the castle knew her for.

"Well, I am Rosa" He snapped slightly, looking at her.

Rosa tucked some of her long ginger hair behind her ear as she looked at him**.** "I brought you something." She picked up the rose that was beside her.

"What is that for?" Teddy asked her, flattening his legs out and taking the rose from her.

"For luck," Rosa smiled at him, "I know you're going to do great in this task."

"It doesn't feel like it." Teddy told her honestly.

Rosa reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder "Believe me, you can do this."

"I don't know." Teddy said turning away from her. Taking it as a sign, Rosa moved her hand from his shoulder.

"You will." She told him, a hint of force in her voice which wasn't normal for her.

"How?" Teddy asked "The last time people competed in this tournament someone died."

Rosa bit her lip a little bit "They've made it safer now."

"I wish I never put my name in the goblet of fire now**,**" Teddy sighed.

"I'll help you through this." Rosa told him softly.

Teddy glanced back towards Rosa and spokesoftly "Thanks."

"And you wanna know something**,**" she said to him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You're gonna win this thing**,**" she nodded her head. Rosa was going to do anything she could to make sure that Teddy would win this competition.

"You think?" Teddy asked her.

She smiled a little towards Teddy as she told him "I don't think. I know."

Teddy let out a slight laugh as he responded to Rosa, "You're a good friend." He leaned over and gave Rosa a hug.

"I know." She giggled letting her arms wrap around him awkwardly. "Anyway, I better get back inside**.** Milly wanted to work on that Potions essay that was assigned to us in class yesterday."

"Want me to join you girls as well?" Teddy asked pulling back from the hug.

"The more the merrier." Rosa responded getting up from the ground and putting her arm out for Teddy to take**. **He accepted it as he got up. With that the two friends made their way up to the castle and to the library to work on an assignment.


End file.
